


made a wrong turn once or twice

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: loving can mend your soul (The Break Up aus) [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dealing with Tina, Episode: s04e04 The Break Up, Episode: s04e14 I Do, F/M, Fix-It, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Molestation, Rational re-write of season 4, Romance, Season/Series 04, but seriously tina how could you, well it's implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rational re-write of season 4 that deals with the break up, Blaine's cheating, and Tina's creepiness in 'Diva' in a rational way. Klaine make-up and make-out (but don't hook-up), and Tina has to deal with the consequences of her actions.</p><p> </p><p>(Is titled in my phone as "The One That Would Have Happened If The Writers Hadn't Screwed Everything Up")</p>
            </blockquote>





	made a wrong turn once or twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wowbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/gifts), [HarmonyLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyLover/gifts).



> Title is from "Perfect" by P!nk.
> 
> Let's establish the beginning of this fic, shall we?  
> Based on how Kurt and Blaine would have acted according to their character establishment in earlier seasons:  
> No Adam (except as a friend and potential crush)  
> No crushing on Sam by Blaine  
> NO HOOKING UP before this scene (because seriously, glee? Haven't we established that Blaine and Kurt are not the type to hook-up? Both of them waited for the right person to give up their virginities to, and both treat sex as something that should be done with someone you love and not as something that can be thrown away- another reason why I think the writers screwed up Season 4, especially with the Break-Up.)
> 
>  
> 
> Song included in story is "Bring Me the Night" by Sam Tsui ft. Kina Grannis and it's absolutely beautiful and I wish Klaine could have sang it. Oh well.

Kurt meets up with Blaine at the reception. They'd managed to miss each other at the wedding, but they end up bumping into each other at the dance floor after they've both dropped off their coats at their seats.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt says as he sees his ex-boyfriend for the first time since Christmas. They've been emailing and texting, but it's not the same. Blaine looks quite handsome today in his suit and bowtie and  _god_ has he missed Blaine but he knows he can't trust Blaine with a relationship again after everything that happened last fall and- okay, stop right there.  _What_ is he thinking?

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine says a bit awkwardly, and as thankful Kurt is that he's not the only who's feeling weird he has to wonder how he and Blaine got to this, awkward and off-kilter. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"School's been okay."

They stand there for a moment, just long enough that Kurt starts to regret everything he's ever done in his life, and then Blaine asks, "You want a drink? I can go get some."

"Sounds wonderful," Kurt says, and it  _does._ Maybe he'll be able to really talk to Blaine again, find out how he's been, actually be his friend (but not his boyfriend, because once again, he  _hooked up_ _with another man_ after all of their conversations about how they were only ever going to be each others', that sex was something shared between people that loved each other-

"I'm not letting you break his heart again," a familiar voice says from behind him, and Kurt turns to find [Tina](http://assets.wornon.tv/uploads/2015/02/tinas-pink-bridesmaid-dress.jpg) with her arms crossed over her chest and a glare trained on him. "You've hurt him too much."

"I wasn't planning on it," Kurt says, confused, but Tina just glares harder.

"I bet you weren't planning on it before, were you? I bet you weren't planning on ignoring him and breaking his heart, but, oh, here we are anyway, right?"

Okay, so maybe he wasn't at his best back in the fall but Blaine cheated on _him_ , betrayed  _his_ trust too. "I want to be his friend again, Tina. I want to talk to him and-"

"Excuse me? _I'm_ his friend. At least _I_ was there for him. While you were off focused on your life in New York, I comforted him when you ignored him, I helped him with being student body president, and I rubbed vapo rub on his little muscly chest when he was sick and-"

There's a crash behind Tina, mercifully interrupting what is rapidly making Kurt want to puke (he remembers what it was like back when Karofsky invaded his personal space like that, dragged his fingers down Kurt's chest). Tina's mouth snaps shut as she spins around to see who's behind her and Kurt looks over her shoulder to see Blaine, face bloodless and nauseated. There are two champagne glasses broken on the ground where it looks like they fell out of Blaine’s hands, and Blaine's frozen still. "Tina, did you really...?" Blaine can't even finish the question- he has to pause and swallow in order to continue. "Oh god," he bursts out, somewhere between a sob and a shout, "I trusted you, Tina! I was sick and I fell asleep and I asked you to help out, to be my best friend, and you...you...god, Tina, how _could_ you?"

"I was just trying to help..." Tina tries to explain, but Blaine’s head lurches forward a bit and his hands fly up to his mouth. He's obviously about to vomit, and when he turns and runs to the bathroom Kurt doesn't blame him. It was bad enough for Karofsky, a jock and a bully, to harass him like that, but for his best friend to touch him without his permission in the comfort and safety of his own home? Kurt would be running to vomit too.

"Do you see what you've done?" He snaps, and she turns back to look at him, tears in her eyes. "The Tina Cohen-Chang I used to know _never_  would have done this. I don't know what the fuck has happened since I moved to New York, but obviously it's fucked with everyone's minds. You _molested_  Blaine, Tina. I don't know what led you to think you could touch him like that, but obviously he didn't ask you to. Now I'm going to talk to him and see if I can fix what _you_ did, and by gaga, Tina, I hope you can get him to forgive you."

Then, without waiting for a response, he turns on his heel and runs after Blaine.

"Blaine?" Kurt shouts out when he gets into the restroom, and he nearly lets out a sigh of relief when he finds Blaine in front of the sink adjusting his bowtie instead of hovering over a toilet heaving. "How are-"

"I get it, okay? You don't need to come in here and tell me that what Tina did was what I deserved!" Blaine explodes, turning around, and Kurt freezes at the doorway, shocked by the sheer force of Blaine's frustration, "I know I deserved a lot for kissing that guy, for cheating on you, but-"

"Wait a moment," Kurt interrupts, mind going a million miles a minute, "You _kissed_  him?"

Blaine nods. His frustration fades away, leaving him looking miserable. "I know I cheated, but-"

"Wait, stop," Kurt interrupts, waving his hand, and Blaine's jaw snaps shut. "Blaine, I thought you said you  _slept_  with him."

Blaine's expression twists into a nauseated one. "No, never," he breathes, "I could never do that. I've only ever made love to you, only ever gotten to that level with you. I could _never_  have cheated on you like that, never in my darkest, loneliest days could I have even thought about that. Sex isn't something you can just throw away like that, Kurt- I thought you knew that."

"Well, kisses aren't something you should throw away either," Kurt replies, but the weight in his chest has lifted somewhat. Blaine never went to that level with another man, never trusted anyone like he did Kurt, never cheapened that act of their love like the other kids in glee did over the years. Kurt had thought that what they had was special, and it _was_ \- Blaine hadn't turned something that meant love into something that could be thrown away.

"I was lonely, Kurt," Blaine explains, and Kurt's thinking a bit more rationally than he was that night in New York so he can hear the heartbreak in Blaine's voice. "I was back here in Ohio, at a school I transferred to just to be with you, and you were gone to New York. I know I told you to go, told you to live your dreams, but I didn't anticipate you being so busy. I was trying to build a life of my own at McKinley, trying to build something I could be proud of besides being Kurt Hummel's boyfriend (which I was _so_  proud of, don't get me wrong, but I'm my own person, Kurt, and I have my own dreams), but you were moving away from me. That night I kissed that other boy- you know what happened in the hallway? I called you to tell you about my win for Student Body President, and you had to run in the middle of the coversation. You cut me off before I could say 'I love you', and that _devastated_  me, so I went to hang out with Wes and David at OSU. I don't really remember what led up to it, but I ended up kissing a friend of theirs. It was a huge mistake, probably one of the biggest I ever made, and as soon as it was over I knew that no one else makes me feel the way you do, knew that we were meant for each other. But still, I had cheated- I had betrayed our relationship in a moment of weakness-and you deserved to know-"

"Just stop," Kurt interrupts, and Blaine stops. "Blaine, you screwed up, but I screwed up too. Kissing another boy- that was wrong- but so was ignoring you for New York. I was busy, yes, but I committed myself to you, to spending time and communicating with you, and in that aspect I failed. We both screwed up, but now that we know what we did wrong we can fix it."

Blaine's eyes are watery as he smiles. "We can be friends again- we can talk openly like we used to? It doesn't just have to be small talk? Because god, Kurt, I missed that so much-"

"If you want to be more than friends, we can," Kurt says before he can second guess himself, and Blaine's reaction is priceless. His jaw drops, his hand flies to his mouth, and his eyes begin to seriously tear up.

"Are you serious?" Blaine asks, tone disbelieving, and for a moment Kurt shares Blaine’s uncertainty. _Is_  he serious? But then he remembers what he's learned, what he knows he did wrong, and he knows that he can do this, _fix_ this. He nods, and Blaine’s hand drops to his side to reveal a blinding smile. "We...we can do this?" He says, but it ends up coming out more like a question.

Kurt nods, stepping forward and taking Blaine's hand in his. Blaine looks up at him, just a little, and the amount of trust in his gaze is both wonderful and a bit frightening. "We just have to promise that we'll communicate, that we'll learn from our mistakes and talk to each other. I have to remember not cut you off, and you have to actually tell me when you feel like I'm ignoring you. And-" Kurt swallows dryly at the thought, "No kissing other boys."

"Of course," Blaine swears so emphatically as if there could be no other answer, and he just looks so _happy_. "Are we doing this?" he asks, "Are we actually doing this-getting back together?"

"I guess we are," Kurt replies, and then Blaine gently tugs him forward into a long, wonderful kiss. When they finally break apart, Kurt is smiling. "By Gaga, I've missed that," he breathes, and Blaine grins back at him.

"We can do it again before we go back in," Blaine offers, and in reply Kurt leans in and captures Blaine's lips again.

*

They head back in a few minutes later (only after straightening ties and bowties, of course) just in time for Rachel and Finn to exit the stage with matching grins on their faces.

"Isn't Rachel dating someone?" Blaine asks, and Kurt nods, relishing the feeling of holding Blaine's hand again.

"Yeah, Brody's still in New York. I sure hope Rachel doesn't do anything stupid- he's been good for her, a lot better than Finn was in fact."

Blaine watches Finn and Rachel smile at each other and hopes to God that Rachel doesn't screw up what she has like he did. Then he looks down at his and Kurt's hands and thanks God that he managed to fix his mistake. "Do you want to sing a duet?" He asks Kurt, and Kurt smiles back at him.

"Of course," Kurt says. "I'm always up for a duet with you."

They head up onto the stage and Blaine takes a seat at the piano while Kurt walks over to the microphone.

_Blaine_

_Measuring days in the spaces between our goodbyes_  
_Learning to wait through the endless parade_  
_Of our same old see-you-next-time's_  
_But when I close my eyes, the miles melt away_  
_Like you're here in my arms at the end of the day_

_Kurt and Blaine_

_So bring me the night, send out the stars_  
_Cause when I'm dreaming we don't seem so far_  
_Darken the sky, and light up the moon_  
_So that somehow you'll be here with me soon_  
_Bring me the night_  
_Bring me the night_

_Kurt_

_That brings me to you_

_Blaine_

_You_

_Kurt_

_Swear I don't know if the days are as slow as they seem_  
_Wondering when you'll be with me again and this_  
_Finally can be more than just a dream_  
_But when I close my eyes, I want only to stay_  
_Where the farthest you are is a heartbeat away_

_Kurt and Blaine_

_So bring me the night, send out the stars_  
_Cause when I'm dreaming we don't seem so far_  
_Darken the sky, and light up the moon_  
_So that somehow you'll be here with me soon_  
_Bring me the night_  
_Bring me the night_

_Blaine_

_That brings me to you_

_Kurt_

_And it's enough,_

_Kurt and Blaine_

_Knowing you are calling to me_  
_While we're dreaming beneath the same moon_

_Blaine_

_All it takes is_

_Kurt and Blaine_

_Imagining you so that I can get through_  
_One more long and lonely day_

_Blaine_

_So bring the night, tell me it's near_  
_Give me the chance to to pretend to you're here_

_Kurt_

_Darken the sky and light up the moon_  
_Please bring it soon_

_Kurt and Blaine_

_So bring me the night, send out the stars_  
_Cause when I'm dreaming we don't seem so far_  
_Darken the sky, and light up the moon_  
_So that somehow you'll be here with me soon_  
_Bring me the night_  
_Bring me the night_  
_Bring me the night_  
_Bring me the night_  
_That brings me to you_

As they step down the stairs they're met by Tina. "You guys were so great together-it was like being back in glee junior year all over again." Then her gaze falls to their hands, which are clasped between them, and she falters. "So you guys are back together?"

"Yes," Blaine says, and the conviction in his voice is unwavering. Still, Kurt can feel how tense Blaine is and he hopes that Tina finds a way to apologize to Blaine because by Gaga, he hates it when Blaine is hurt like this. "We figured things out. We talked and we realized what mistakes we made that we're never going to make again."

"You won't hurt him again?" Tina asks, turning slightly to face Kurt with a stern look on her face, and even though resentment bubbles up in his chest because look at how much  _she_ has hurt Blaine he nods, thankful that Blaine's best friend cares about him and will defend him.

Blaine, however, won't let this go as easily. "You can't hurt me anymore either, Tina."

She opens her mouth as if she's going to protest but to Kurt's relief she closes her mouth and nods instead. "I'm sorry, Blaine," she says, "I never meant to hurt you like that. I don't know what I was thinking invading your privacy and betraying your trust like that, but I swear it will never happen again."

"Good," Blaine says, but then smiles. "You're one of my best friends, Tina- I want to be able to trust you."

"You  _can_ ," Tina insists, tears in her eyes, and then she swallows. "I promise I'll make it up to you, Blaine."

Blaine gives her a slight smile and nods. "Congratulations on getting back together," she says after a moment, and this time Kurt smiles.

"Thanks, Tina," Blaine says.

"Have a great night," she says, and as Blaine replies with the same she smiles and melts away into the crowd to go dance with some of the other New Directions, new and old.

And it's then that Kurt knows that Tina and Blaine will be able to make this up.

*

Later on Jake and Marley are up onstage singing _Unchained Melody_  and Blaine and Kurt are dancing. Kurt never quite realized how much he missed having Blaine in his arms but this is so incredibly wonderful and he can't help but smile as Blaine leans his head on his shoulder.

"This is so much better than Sadie Hawkins," Blaine murmurs into his ear, and Kurt frowns a little.

"Of course it is," he says, trying to keep his tone light, "The last time you went to one you were beaten up."

Blaine leans back a little to look Kurt in the eyes. "No, there was one in January at McKinley."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asks, feeling confused and a little like Blaine didn't trust him. They'd been texting each other by then, and Blaine could have just told him-

"I didn't really want to think about it," Blaine says quietly, and the slight feeling of resentment in Kurt's chest disappears, replaced by regret. Of course Blaine didn't want to think about it. "The last time I went I went with Trevor and you know how that ended, and this time I went with Tina."

"Tina?" Kurt asks, a bit shocked, and Blaine nods.

"I guess I was kind of ashamed, even though we only went as friends. It almost felt like I was masquerading as straight, in the strangest way, because I was going with a girl, and that felt cowardly after everything we went through-"

Kurt cuts him off with a soft kiss. "You weren't being a coward, I promise. You went as her friend, not her boyfriend, and just going after what happened the last time was so,  _so_ brave of you."

Blaine leans his head back on Kurt's shoulder. "Thank you for making me feel like this."

"It's my pleasure," he says, and it's the complete and honest truth.

* * *

When Kurt wakes up the next morning in a hotel room next to his boyfriend after _just_ sleeping curled up with him the night before, he doesn't think he can be any more content.

Well, that is until Blaine blinks awake and drops a sleepy kiss on Kurt's cheek. "Good morning, sweetheart," Blaine says, and Kurt's heart soars.

"Good morning,  _boyfriend_."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments- they are a writer's lifeblood and constructive criticism helps immensely!


End file.
